10:48 love affair
by darkaurora333
Summary: One of the boy Titan's falls in love with none other than the neighborhood goth but a villain has his eye on her. And when Raven gets kidnapped tempers escalate
1. Uhhhhthe first chapter

DA: I don't own the Teen Titans sob   
The Ruby of the sun fell into the sea of pinks and purples that was the sky. The color vanished a few minutes later and was replaced by a silver disc that floated in a pool of fathomless navy sprinkled gently with the pinpricks of gleaming, pure white specks called stars. Over the bay a silver mist rose and twisted in odd shapes illuminated by the moon and erased by the gentle breeze that blew through the night. A navy blue cloth swished gracefully along the mist taunting the water with its presence but never touching it. The wind caressed her pale skin and toyed with her violet hair running through it gently like no other could lest they face her wrath. The only noise that rang in the cool night air besides the distant sound of waves crashing against the rocky shores of Titan's Tower and the slight whistle of the wind was a strong yet soft voice chanting three words over and over again "Azarath Metrion Zinthos". Her eyes opened sharply the violet orbs reflecting the mist and she looked up at the tower. She sensed another's eyes upon her.  
A figure stared down at the placid bay and at the figure hovering over it's crystal surface cloaked by mystery. But her icy attitude chilled even the bravest hearts including his. Sure she would occasionally have a 'girl talk' with Starfire but otherwise her icy exterior melted to no one. He saw her eyes open and knew she sensed his thoughts he bolted from the room. She went back to her meditation searching for the answer to who it was that had been staring at her. The most likely was Beastboy after Terra there was no girl in his life, then it was Cyborg, but he didn't have enough time for girls only for food and video games, least likely was Robin he had the overly optimistic Starfire as his partner and he was probably obsessing over Slade or something around those lines at the current moment. A thought occurred to her 'maybe it wasn't a Titan maybe it was someone else' she dismissed it she would have been alerted if someone was in the Tower it was one of the boys although she hated to admit it. But something nagged her it hinted that it wasn't one of the boys but someone else she shoved it away.   
From the roof a pair of eyes stared down on the dark form shrouded by the silver mist. He smirked knowing she couldn't sense him because he had been around her so much he had drifted off her radar which was more of a blessing than a curse now he could observe her without her knowing. His crouching form partially obscured him from her vision in case of an emergency he would be ready to hit the deck or sprint to the roof hatch whichever came first. The mist parted to reveal her flying back to the Tower. She slowly began to rise but by the time she reached the top of the tower he was gone shadows were all that remained of where he had once been crouched. The mystery remained unsolved.....  
DA: please review it couldn't be THAT bad 


	2. This is thelooks at cuecard 2nd chapter

DA: hello everyone thank you for the reviews gives cookies to reviwers and thanks bunches to my Beta BlackShield!

Anyways if I owned the Teen Titans why would I be on a 'fan' fiction site?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she woke up her vision was blurry, but she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and climbed out of her bed anyway. She trudged through her morning routine and appeared in the living room, book in hand.  
She sat down, as always, at the very end of the couch. This position was best for her usage as it kept her out of the Robin and Starfire flirt fest, out of the range of gloating and trash talk that was related with video games, and provided her with a fast flight from the room in case of emergency.  
Sunlight flooded through the windows, illuminating the tower with its pure light and revealing an aquamarine sky. But all this was downplayed by the commotion from the kitchen.  
She realized the Titans were basically open books. Everyone had their secrets, granted, and some things are better left that way, but they were predictable. Robin was reading the paper and Starfire was reading along, occasionally asking a question about the meaning of a word, resulting in a long explanation from Robin to which Starfire listened, attentive, as usual. It made Raven sick. Beastboy (two words?) and Cyborg were, as always, fighting about who made breakfast, and would eventually challenge each other to a video game.  
She opened her book, flipped to the dog-eared page and began to read when the alarm went off. Everyone jumped up and scrambled to the Com-link screen. It was a robbery at Wayne Enterprises.  
When they arrived on the scene, Slade's cronies were there to greet them. After a long battle, one was left. He blasted a hole in the ceiling with his laser gun and jumped onto the roof, quickly followed by the Titans. They diminished the small threat that the robot imposed quickly, only to discover a newer, more dangerous threat: Slade.  
Robin charged towards his former master, who grabbed him and threw him into Cyborg - who had readied his sonic cannon for attack – and they fell to the floor. Beastboy (two words?) charged at him in gorilla form, but he, too, was thrown back - only this time to hit an infuriated Starfire. Raven was all that was left. He charged towards her and began to attack her but she blocked with her energy. He jumped back to launch a second attack. He smiled and raised his laser gun towards the sorceress and fired. She had no time to react, and she plummeted to the ground. Slade ran towards her fallen body and before the remaining Titans could stand up the two had vanished.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DA: so how was it? Reviews are like tips for waitresses only they don't cost anything


	3. This is the 4th cha no it's the thrird! ...

lalalalala I don't own the Teen Titans lalalalalalalala

* * *

Raven awoke to a blinding light, the heat coming from it rolling down in waves to her. It took a few moments for her to adjust to the light and realize why she was here. Her sleepy expression iced over faster than a wet windshield in January when she recalled the battle with Slade. A figure materialized from the darkness that had so cleverly hid him from view.  
  
"Hello Raven," he said, as though her name was a household item. She climbed up from the ground and lifted her hands up to her head to pull her hood over her face. Her eyes narrowed at how he had said her name; it bothered her immensely. He smiled and stepped into a light similar to the one that Raven was under. "I've been interested in you for some time." He said, and turned his back to her.  
  
'A very foolish thing to do,' she thought. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she said, but no black energy blossomed from her hands. "What did you do?" she said in her monotone trying to keep calm.  
  
"Your chains," he said, and she looked to her handcuffs and saw the same white that had restricted her to that infernal chair that Mad Mod had made.  
  
"What's wrong? Now that Terra's no longer your puppet you've moved on to bigger and better things?" she spat as though she had tasted some of Starfire's pudding of sadness. Slade rounded on her and she was off the ground before she ever knew it.  
  
"NEVER say THAT name in front of me," he growled then flung her to the ground. She climbed from the ground and regained her position. "Raven, you are the most powerful out of the Titans," he smiled. "You're not the leader but if something were to happen to him..." he continued but was interrupted by Raven.  
  
"Don't play mind games with me, Slade; it won't work."  
  
"I wouldn't for, like you, I play them every day - only I play to harm."  
  
The Titans had gathered back at the tower. The sunshine had betrayed them; it should be dark and stormy, not sunny and warm. Robin glared down at the computer, his eyes alight with fury. "Her signal's been scrambled," he said, pointing down at the map on the computer. "There are 435 different places she could be in the city," he said, pointing to the red dots that practically covered the map. "We need to split up and search," Robin said, and began ordering everyone a different sector of the city to search. He would stay at the tower and coordinate the search.  
  
Meanwhile, back with Slade...  
  
"Like I was saying: if something happened to him, you would assume the role as leader..." he said, letting his voice trail off.  
  
"You want me to kidnap Robin. Pathetic; I thought you could come up with something better than just asking-"  
  
She was cut off. "Asking?" he laughed. "You don't have a choice. Either you kidnap him, and or I kill him," he said maliciously.  
  
Raven glared at him. "Fine," she grimaced. "What do you want me to do?" Her voice was losing its fire. Slade smiled.  
  
"Good girl." He began explaining to her what she was to do. Raven grimaced at how twisted and sick his mind was. But she had to do it, for Robin...

* * *

REVIEW OR FEAR MY WRATH!!!!!!!


	4. 1,2,3,4,72 no wait! uhhh 4

I don't own the teen titans

Raven the Titan who considered a traitor to be the worse kind of criminal was now filling the role she hated so much. She groaned and rubbed a large bruise developing on her right cheek. Slade had punched her and hit her in multiple places with his staff. She flew back to the tower conscience weighing heavily on her. She landed on the roof and climbed down into the main room where Robin stood looking down at a computer screen. She walked over and put her hand gently on his shoulder. He spun around ready to fight. "Raven" he smiled and spoke into the headset communicator perched upon his spiky brow "Guys get back to the tower pronto!" he screamed into the communicator. Raven ran over the story Slade had cooked up in his twisted mind and sighed. He surveyed her "Go lay on the couch I'll get you some ice" he said and she obeyed his orders deftly. He joined her side a few seconds later a bag of ice clutched in his hand. She reached to take it from him but he swept it out of her grasp. The other Titans burst in each in a battle stance. Their eyes fell on their leader kneeling beside the couch. They ran over immediately and heralded Raven's return. "Friend Raven tell us how you defeated Slade"  
  
I didn't defeat Slade Starfire. I just escaped" she said and told the story Slade had reviewed with her. When she finished there was a stunned silence and she looked out the window the sky became a myriad of reds, oranges, yellows, blues, pinks, and purples. She walked to her room and locked herself in it.  
That night after the others had gone to sleep Raven snuck out of her room a black glove on and materialized through Robin's wall. She put a gassed glove over Robin's face. His eyes bulged as he stared up at his teammate "I'm Sorry Robin" she whispered and he blacked out.  
Raven flew back to Slade's hideout he smiled as she stepped underneath the light she had been under earlier that day this time with their team leader clutched in her arms. "Good girl" he smiled and turned around to face her


	5. THE LAST CHAPTER! your torture has ended...

OK this is DA with the final chapter I'd like to thank everyone for their support. Especially Blacksheild my Beta. I don't think of stuff as flames but as constructive criticism without the constructive part  
If I owned the Teen Titans wouldn't this be on TV instead of on a fanfiction site? Raven sighed as she lay down the unconscious form of her teammate down underneath the light she had been standing under hours ago. She wasn't quite sure how long he would be considered a teammate but she would rather have him as an enemy and alive rather than a friend and dead. But if she had refused she would be dead. Slade had set a mind trap she had fell for it. She stepped in front of her leader "You hurt him, I hurt you," she said and he grinned I think you have some responsibilities to attend to Raven" he smiled and she sent him a glare that would have iced over the Sahara but he didn't even flinch. This infuriated her but she kept her calm façade although she was tempted to destroy him on the spot but she had bigger plans for their resident arch-nemesis.  
Robin stared up into the light he was underneath his eyes opened wide "Where am I?" he asked "Ah Robin" Slade smiled then walked over to his favorite little apprentice and offered him a hand to help him up. But Robin didn't extend his own hand and Slade kicked him in the side his foot sliding right through the hologram. He yelled angrily but Raven had vanished.  
Back at the tower the others were awakening due to Raven and Robin pounding on their doors. "What is it?" Beastboy asked sleepily finally joining the other four titans who were watching a com link. Laughing with delight, except Raven, who was currently up on the room meditating. They watched Slade kicking the hologram and the laughter made it's way to the roof. Raven sighed deeply and her mouth stretched into a frown and she sat down on the roof's edge.  
Back in the tower the com link went black and the others walked to bed but a lone figure walked up to the roof but when he saw Raven he tried to escape but she was ready for him a black claw engulfed his chest and pulled him next to her, her mouth curled into a slight smiled "Robin" she said as though she had figured out a mystery, which, technically she did. "What is our team leader, property of our optimistic alien doing watching the gothic introvert?" she asked smugly. "I uh" he stuttered but she put her hand out "I want the truth, none of that fake stuff Robin, the truth" She said "If you must know, I, I don't like Starfire" Robin said looking at his feet as he sat down next to her. "A slight smile brushed her lips then vanished. "I want a long-term relationship and I don't think Starfire could put up with my reclusive state." He said she nodded "I've got to go to bed." He said checking his watch. He got up to leave but then bent down and kissed her. She blushed and smiled. "Did I see Raven, the girl who's about as warm as a glacier smile?" he asked her blush deepening. He enjoyed the discomfort he was causing her. He got up and left "good night" he whispered then walked to his room and looked at the watch she had unceremoniously slid under the sleeve of her uniform "10:48 everything's going according to plan" she said and a smile came over her face it was not warm but dark and evil. A window on the tower cracked and her face went back to normal. So how did you like it? I'm going to write a sequel if you liked it so REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


End file.
